omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pragen
The Pragen were a race of highly magical draconic beings, who were gathered by the seasonal deities to act as the harbingers for the future of Eversorge. Playing major roles in the histories of several species, they would all eventually sacrifice themselves in the Everscourge Cataclysm and become extinct. History Originally inhabiting the now-barren kingdom of Dracos, the Pragen mostly consisted of mystics and arcane artificers, who were capable of bending the weather and terrain of Dracos. Furthermore, they were capable of predicting the future with ease, therefore stabilising healthiness and peace across their land. Their efforts would eventually be noticed by the seasonal deities, heralds of elder nature. As the Pragen were congratulated for their ability to impress the higher beings, they accepted the request of trading a partial amount of their magical pool in return of having the opportunity to contribute to the seasonal deities' next plan: To create the natural wonder of Eversorge. Now on a pilgrimage, the Pragen migrated to the primitive Eversorge and began resettling upon the Ortniv region, upon a mountain they named 'Pragen Peak'. Though they worked covertly, they eventually opened up to conduct several deals with the early civilisations. They mentored the Lavoudoli to harness the elemental powers after the completion of a trial, then blessed the Anja gemstones that populated the outskirts of Eversorge within Interpolus. Finally, they collaborated with the Bunnkali to form the Epochi Council, and from there, the Pragen became the harbingers and, almost parental guardians, of these species, therefore achieving the title of "The Counsellors". They also invented Kilbir, which eventually became the universal language on Eversorge. After some time, the Pragen prophets began to have nebulous visions and were therefore unable to predict the horrors that were about to unfold. An unexpected mishap struck when the Epochi Council pontiff was tricked into summoning Poliki, an icy eldritch horror, instead of Ortniv during a ceremony. The Everscourge cataclysm began to unfold. Agriculture was weakened and countless lives were put at risk. Although the other species fought back, only the Pragen were capable of barely sealing the terrors that were unleashed. By forcing their physical bodies into an cosmic bomb, they demolished the sources of dark energy left by Poliki, sacrificing themselves in the process. On this day, the Pragen have left very few traces, most of them treasured, honoured and even worshipped by the other species. On the other hand however, dozens of Pragen bodies can be found upon Pragen Peak, near the gateway between Eversorge and Blackfrost, reanimated by the energies of Poliki as unwillingly brutal Frostlodytes, preventing safe passage between the two worlds. Language Pragenese is the primary language of the Pragen. However, the language is too complex for foreign tongues, which lead to the invention of Kilbir, which became the secondary language of the Pragen and the universal language on Eversorge. Culture and Society The Pragen culture can be described as simple at a glance, yet a cluster of otherworldly ideas when looked upon. Bringing Draco culture into the mix, their lifestyles and influences were also powered by the seasonal deities and the history of the Pragen nurturing the development of Eversorge. They promote a utopian lifestyle and seem to be purely magical in their rituals. Religion It is evident that the only religion that the Pragen truly devoted themselves to was the doctrine of the seasonal deities. They have proven to be zealous in spreading the deities' concepts and working alongside them, which can especially be seen in the evolution of Eversorge and its societies. Otherwise, the Pragen have been symbols of worship ever since their arrival on Eversorge and even their extinction. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedals Category:Humanoids Category:Omnivores Category:Species native to Dracos Category:Eversorge Category:Extinct Category:Draconic Category:Beast